1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip and clip applying apparatus for fastening body tissue. More particularly the invention relates to a surgical clip for fastening skin, fascia, and the like, and to a cartridge for holding and applying said clip.
2. Background of the Art
Skin and fascia fasteners and fastener applying instruments are known in the art and described in various references.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,875 to Crawford et al. discloses an instrument for applying staples to skin by bending a staple around an anvil. The staple is a broad based U-shaped metal staple with squared corners. In use, the nose of the instrument is placed against the skin such that the staple straddles the wound or cut to be closed. As the staple is forced against the anvil, the staple bends and the legs penetrate the skin tissue and apply closing pressure across the wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,847 to Noiles discloses a cartridge for holding a supply of skin fastening staples and advancing them by means of a ratchet mechanism.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,717,294 and 3,837,555 to Green disclose a cartridge and powering instrument for stapling skin and fascia. The cartridge includes a belt drive for holding and advancing the staples.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,643,851 and 3,662,939 to Green et al. and Bryan, respectively, disclose compressed gas powered staplers for skin and fascia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,227 to Green discloses a cartridge for applying staples to the disunited fascia of a patient. The cartridge is adapted to be inserted into a stapling apparatus which supplies rectilinear thrust to power the cartridge. The cartridge houses a plurality of metal staples mounted on a flexible belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,623 to Green discloses a manually powered surgical stapler for skin and fascia.
It should be noted that all of the above instruments apply metal staples which are crimped, i.e. bent or formed, around an anvil. While metal staples have proven to be effective in performing their function of fastening tissue, they have the drawback of requiting subsequent removal by a separate operation if they are not intended to be permanently placed. This subsequent removal operation requires an additional, and often painful surgical procedure with a removal instrument.
Also known are instruments for applying bioabsorbable polymeric staples to skin. However, these instruments do not bend or crimp the legs of the staples. Rather, the staple legs remain straight and are typically held in the skin by barbs.
What is needed is an instrument for applying a bendable polymeric skin fastener which can be absorbed into the body without the necessity for a separate removal operation.